Thoughts from afar
by Sai Rei
Summary: The thoughts of Tidus (when he has them) of how he painfully watches Yuna whistle for him. Songfic from strangely "The Little Mermaid"


****

****

****

**Thoughts from afar**

***DISCLAIMER* ***sniff* sadly I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy (Squall…..*drool*) they belong to Square- no matter how much I beg for Squall they keep saying no!!!! *sob*

Also the song belongs to Disney.

This is my first songfic, so please be nice. I thought the song "Part Of Your World (Reprise)" sounded a little familiar for the thoughts of Tidus (yes I know what we're all thinking…. And I'm guessing it would be a painful experience if not rare for him but he can't help it bless him, he has to do it at least once in his short imaginary lifetime) 

So here goes….

_What would I give  
to live where you are?  
What would I pay  
to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
smiling at me?_

I sit here everyday and I wait for you to visit Yuna. Auron and my old man think its pointless waiting; that you're too busy and it would be too painful, but still, here I wait. Here at the edge of the Farplane, watching out for your sweet face.

But for some reason you're never there. 

But I don't mind, I know you're busy, being high summoner and being famous for destroying Sin an' all. Plus, I get to remember and think about things…

About us. 

Remember when I saw you? At the temple at Besaid? I remember how your hair softly framed your gentle eyes, your kind smile. You smiled at me even though you didn't know who I was. I didn't know who you were either, other than that I had to see you again. For the first time since I'd arrived in Besaid I didn't care about going home. Sure it mattered, but I had to see you first.

When you let me travel with you (well, Wakka let me first, I think…) Anyway, let's just say when I began to travel with you guys…I didn't feel so desperate to rush home.  I liked hanging around with you guys. Everyone was so different, but you all shared the same purpose- to defeat Sin, to be together at the end no matter what happened.

That feeling…I hadn't felt it before, so when I began to help you guys I didn't know anything about saving the world and becoming some big hero, sure I was the star of the Zanarkand Abes, but even Blitzball couldn't compare to the thrill that would rush through me every time you smiled at me. 

I'd do anything to feel that again, I'd even go through fighting Sin again to see you look at me like you use to. We could do anything…just as long as we were together right?  

When I found out you were going to marry Seymour, I felt like I was lost again. That day I was going to tell you how I felt about you…feel about you; with Seymour in the picture, how could I? 

I knew Seymour was not right for you the moment I met him, everyone said it was jealousy, perhaps it was at first…he got the chance to marry the person who I would happily spend the rest of eternity with, but he'd have the privilege and not me…

At least, I thought that _then_…

And when it turned out Seymour really was up to know good, when I realised you couldn't marry him…I felt like I had something to live for again! I had another chance to tell you how I felt; I was given a second chance. 

And both chances of being with you were ruined. 

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world_

Remember when I promised that when you whistled for me, I'd come running? Even now I can hear you whistle, and it tears at me that I can't come running to you. I've tried, everyday I try to break through for you. 

You've whistled for me every morning, I can see you standing on the shores of Besaid whistling, and waiting for me. And then…and then I see your heart break a little more each day when I don't come. Each day as your eyes slowly lose their life, as you shed one more tear when I'm not there, it hurts more and more. 

I almost relish it though. It means that I am still alive enough to feel the pain, and that little amount of life provides enough hope for me that one day I'll break through this dumb farplane and I'll get to talk to you and hold you and just see you again. Think how happy we'll be, I'll get to see the spark in your eyes, but the spark won't go away when I'll be there, at least…I hope it won't.

When I think about those weeks in Spira I keep wondering whether or not it was a dream. I mean, the chances of me finding a person who could make me feel like I could take on the whole world, yet at the same time feel weak all over just by a simple look with those perfect eyes. 

I watch you everyday. You are so happy when you're with everyone, Lulu and Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri. Yet…when your alone, I see you cry…but it's strange. You cry, but there are no tears. Have you cried for so long that you have no more tears to shed? I stand there and try to comfort you. I think you saw me once…you looked up, and smiled. You stopped crying and my heart soared when you looked at me, smiling…like you use to all the time. 

_I__ don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world_

I don't care how long it takes. I'll go through everything to stop the pain you're going through. It's my fault your so sad, why did I have to be so selfish?! "This is my story", it's not my story! It's _our story. I can't believe how long it has taken me to figure out how much I love you. I finally admitted it! Yuna I love you, I LOVE YOU! _

This is the happiest feeling in the whole world, but I want to share it with you! 

Dammit, even if it takes me all of forever I'm going to escape from this place and be with you, I promise that one day when you whistle for me, I'll come for you.

Some day I'll be part of your world Yuna, I promise.  

***Authors notes* **tadaa! Another one of my master pieces! Lol 

                             bit sappy I know but look at the song I used! I can't help it!

                             Hope you liked it! R/R please!!!!!


End file.
